Das kalte Herz
by Naz1984
Summary: Hi, diese kleine Story (One-shot) gehört zu Blutmond und erzählt davon, wie Aris zum Werwolf wurde. Diese Story hab ich in Chap 7 in Blutm. angekündigt, ich hoffe sie gefällt euch. Viel Spaß beim lesen und please review.


Das kalte Herz

Disclaimer: Der Hellsing Charakter Alucard gehört mir nicht, nicht mal sich selbst.

Prolog:

Ein Jahrhundert der Kriege hatte Europa überstanden.

Kinder und Frauen blieben zum Teil Männerlos in ihren Häusern zurück.

Vernichtung suchte den gesamten Kontinent heim, es gab Tage, da schwang der Tod tausende male die Sense.

Der lang herbeigesehnte Frieden war gekommen.

Und damit die Aussichtslosigkeit und der Aufbruch.

Aris, 16 Jahre alt, verließ ihr Heimatdorf in der Nähe der Kaparten und folgte den Weg nach Osten in die Berge.

Ihre Familie war von Partisanen dahingemeuchelt worden, sie selbst unzählige male misshandelt und vergewaltigt.

Den Todeswunsch vor Augen hielt sie nichts mehr in ihrer Heimat.

Doch in den Bergregionen Transsylvaniens sollte ihr ein schlimmeres Schicksal als der Tod ereilen.

Jahrzehnte später erzählt sie in einer Nacht vor den nächsten Vollmond den Vampir Alucard ihre Geschichte.

Anmerkung des Autors: Hi.

Diese Geschichte gehört zu Chap.7.

In der Nacht wo Aris und Alucard zueinander finden, offenbart sie ihm ihr Geheimnis.

Dies ist die Vorgeschichte zu Blutmond.

Es ist nur ein Chapter, recht kurz also.

Nun. Dann wünsch ich euch viel Spaß beim lesen, und bitte ein Review wie ihr die Story findet PLEAAAAASSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEE

Gruß Naz

_Chap.01_

Die Dunkelheit der Nacht schien so dick, dass man sie hätte zerschneiden können.

Feine Nebelschwaden wanderten sacht über den feuchten Waldboden, Tiere stimmten ihr unheimliches Nachtlied an.

Schritte waren dort zu hören.  
Das war ungewöhnlich für diesen Teil des Waldes.

Seit Jahren hatten sich keine Menschen mehr in diesen verfluchten Teil des Landes hervorgewagt.

Es hieß das Monster die Menschen dort anfallen würden und böse Geister in den Gebirgswäldern lebten.

Aris glaubte den Gerüchten nicht.

Sie ging tapfer weiter. Ein schwerer Leinenrucksack tragend führte sie ein massiges, großes Pferd neben sich her.

Der Rappe schnaubte gemächlich und blickte sich ab und zu um.

Dieses Pferd war das einzigste was ihr nach langen Kriegsjahren geblieben war. Ihr war nicht viel geblieben.

Wenig Kleidung, kein Geld.

Das Haus niedergebrannt, die Eltern und Geschwister getötet. Das Schicksal meinte es nicht gut mit ihr.

Wenn man genau hin sah, sah man eine unterernährte junge Frau. Lange schwarze Haare trug sie zusammengebunden in einen Zopf.

Das Gesicht war bleich und schmal und sie wirkte müde und geschwächt.

Aris sah nicht nur elendig aus, sie selbst glaubte fest daran, dass sie das größte Elend der Welt auf ihrer Schulter trug.

„Ich brauche bald eine Pause Aragon,"flüsterte sie leise den Pferd zu, dass nur schnaubte.

Aris ging noch weiter bis sie den Wald verließ und an eine kahle mit Felsen übersäte Landschaft kam.

Gebirgspässe rund herum.

Ein Wasserfall musste in der Nähe sein, doch sie sah ihn nicht.

Müde ging Aris zu eine Gruppe Felsen und beschloss dort ihr Nachtlager aufzuschlagen.

Sie war zu müde um viel über große Gefahren der Wildnis nachzudenken.

Mit den Zügeln des Pferdes in der Hand schlief sie bald auf ihrer Raststätte ein.

Aragon blickte sie eine weile an, und fuhr mit seinen weichen Pferdelippen über ihre klare, knochige Stirn.

Nach einen Augenblick legte sich das Tier schließlich neben sie und schob sie unabsichtlich mit seinen breiten Körper bei Seite.

Aris erwachte früh.

Die Sonne war gerade am Horizont aufgegangen und kündigte einen heißen Tag an.

Aragon stand wieder und blickte sie stumpfsinnig mit seinen großen Pferdeaugen an.

Aris Magen knurrte.  
Sie war hungrig und durstig.

Wasser schien in der Nähe zu sein, sie hörte es deutlich. Doch was war mit Nahrung???

Sie wusste sie war dem Verhungern nahe, sie musste etwas finden.

Sie ging anschließend mit Aragon weiter und kam an das Ufer eines kleinen Flusses.

Dieser plätscherte munter vor sich hin und lud Aris und Aragon zum trinken ein.

Aris füllt gleich ihren Wasserschlauch auf und wartete geduldig darauf, dass Aragon, der mehr Wasser als sie benötigte, fertig wurde ehe sie ihren Weg fortsetzte.

In der kühlen, kahlen Bergregion fand sich weit und breit nichts, was man hätte essen können.

Aris war sehr müde und geschwächt.

Mit viel Anstrengung zog sie sich auf Aragons Rücken und ließ sich von dem Tier tragen.

Nach Stunden wich die kahle Landschaft einer Bergwiese und Aragon ließ es sich nicht nehmen von dem frischen Gras dort zu kosten.

Aris blickte sich verzweifelt um.

Es musste doch etwas zu essen dort geben!!!

Der Hunger macht sie schwindelig.

Heiße Tränen der Verzweiflung stiegen ihr in die Augen und liefen über ihre Wangen hinab.

War das Leben denn nicht schon grauenvoll genug zu ihr?  
Warum musste sie jetzt den Hungertod sterben?

Aris legte sich in das Gras und starrte in den endlos blauen Himmel.

Sie erinnerte sich, dass sie das als Kind gern getan hatte.

Doch ihre Kindheit schien nun Jahrzehnte weit entfernt zu sein.

Und ihr Leben entfernte sich nun auch. Mit seichten, langsamen Schritten wurde die Welt nun immer leiser und leiser, und Aris Leid immer größer.

„Hier endet nun deine Welt,"flüsterte sie leise und schloss die Augen, schien bereit den Tod zu empfangen.  
Doch der Tod kam nicht.

Das Schicksal schien es plötzlich gut mit ihr zu meinen, denn sie hörte entferntes Blöcken von Schafe, dass rasch näher kam.

Aris setzte sich müde im Gras auf und blickte sich um.

Vom Pfad auf der anderen Seite der Wiese kamen Schafe hinaufgeströmt.

Hunderte schienen es zu sein und mit ihnen kam ein alter Schäfer.

Dieser bemerkte Aris sofort und winkte ihr fröhlich rufend zu.

Aris lächelte schwach.

Sie spürte keine Gefahr. Inmitten dieses Elends, endlich ein Licht.

Aris aß viel zu schnell.  
Sie konnte nicht genug bekommen und noch nie hatte ihr trockenes Brot so gut geschmeckt wie etwas essbares es nur konnte.

Der Alte Mann schaute ihr lächelnd dabei zu und rauchte dabei eine Pfeife.

Er hatte sich als Odin vorgestellt. In seinen grauen Mantel mit Hut sah er von weiten eigentlich mysteriös aus, doch wenn man das faltige alte Gesicht mit dem langen weißen Bart sah fühlte man sich sofort befreundet mit ihm.

„Mann bin ich satt,"keuchte Aris und ließ sich mit vollen Bauch rückwärts ins Gras fallen.

„Satt?" fragte der Mann und lachte leise.

„Du hast nicht mal ein Viertel Leib Brot geschafft, und so wie du aussiehst, könntest du in Ruhe eine Backstube plündern!"

Aris lachte mit.

„Ist es so schlimm?"frage sie und er Mann nickte bedächtig und zog an seiner Pfeife.

Aris lächelte und blickte in den blauen Himmel.

Sie erzählte den Alten wohin sie ihr Weg führen wollte.

Der Mann sagte erst nicht dazu, rauchte weiter und dachte nach.  
Schließlich blickte er sie an.

„Bist du dir da ganz sicher? Um diesen Landabstrich ranken sich die schlimmsten Geschichten. Ein Wolfsmensch soll dort gesehen worden sein, und ein finsterer Lord herrschte über die Ländereien. Menschen, die sich in diese Gegend verirren, sind nie wieder gesehen worden!"meinte er und Aris nickte.  
"Davon habe ich gehört, aber ich glaube nicht an so was, ich denke, die Gegend dort ist meine Chance ein neues Leben zu beginnen,"sagte Aris...

... und hob den Kopf.

In dem halbdunklen Zimmer des Vampirs Alucard wurde ihre blasse Haut von etwas Kerzenschein erleuchtet.

Aris hatte auf den Stuhl am Tisch gegenüber Alucard platz genommen.

Der Vampir hielt schon seit geraumer Zeit ihre Hände in seinen. Er blickte sie durch dringlich an. Seine wunderbar blutroten Augen hefteten sich an ihre grünen und ließen sie nicht mehr aus seinem Bann.

„Was dann?"flüsterte er leise und Aris schnaufte.  
Sie hatte sich vorgenommen Alucard von sich zu erzählen.  
Jede noch so kleine Einzelheit. Sie hatte es sich geschworen, als sie gehört hatte, dass Alucard von ihr angegriffen worden war.  
Sie musste ihn vor sich selbst warnen.

Aris blickte ihn wieder an. „Ich bekam von dem Schäfer Nahrung, und eine Warnung. Doch ich ignorierte sie. Meine verdammte Ignoranz verfluche ich heute noch. Am späten Nachmittag verließ ich mit Aragon die Wiese und zog weiter in die Berge..."

Das Wetter wurde zunehmend schlechter. Es begann zu Regnen und wollte den Rest des Tages und der darauf folgenden Nacht nicht aufhören.

Aris und ihr Pferd fanden kein Unterschlupf. Sie bahnten sich in der Dunkelheit an der Nordseite des Berges einen Weg herunter und entkamen im Morgengrauen den Regen.

Kalter Ostwind setzte ihnen schließlich zu und frierend und durchnässt kamen sie in Ländereien an.

Menschen arbeiteten dort auf den Feldern.  
Sie warfen Aris finstere Blicke zu und blickten ihr und Aragon hinterher.

„Etwas geht hier nicht mit rechten Dingen zu,"flüsterte sie nur leise und folgte verunsichert ihren Weg.

Weit hinter den Feldern, es war wahrscheinlich schon Mittag, was sie nicht sehen konnte weil es immer noch bewölkt und dämmrig war, tauchte ein Dorf aus.

Es hieß Drakan. Den Namen hatte sie nicht vergessen.  
Es schien verlottert und verfallen zu sein.

Unglaublich das dort noch Menschen leben sollten.

Es roch merkwürdig. Nach verfaulten Holz, und verwesenden Aas.

Aragon riss den Kopf hoch und versuchte zu scheuen.  
Aris hielt ihn fest und schwang sich auf seinen Rücken.  
"Du hast recht, großer Freund,"sagte sie zu ihrem Pferd.  
"Wir sollten nicht hier bleiben!"

Sie trieb das Tier zur höchsten Eile an und wollte zurück aus der Dorf, doch ihr Weg wurde von Bauern versperrt.

Sie waren mit Sensen und Mistgabeln bewaffnet.

Aris wendete sofort wieder und galoppierte angsterfüllt aus dem Dorf in Richtung des Waldes.

Sie ließ die merkwürdigen Bauern hinter sich und passierte den Wald, der keine Wege und Pfade besaß.

Lange war sie dort unterwegs.  
Die Sonne hatte die Wolken vertrieben und erleichterte ihr einiger maßen die Sicht.

Doch der Wald wurde immer undurchdringlicher.

Er schien sehr alt zu sein.  
Überall knarrte es, kein Vogel oder Tier war zu hören.

Überall hingen zerlotterte Ranken herunter und des Öfteren krachte einfach ein morscher Ast aus den hohen Wipfel der Bäume zu Boden.

„Ich hatte mich hoffnungslos verirrt. Zurück war keine gute Idee, vorwärts wusste ich auch nicht wohin mich der nichtvorhandene Weg führen würde.  
Mein Pferd war aufgeregt. Bei jedem Geräusch wollte es durchgehen, doch das war noch längst nicht das schlimmste!"

Aris ließ von Alucards Händen ab und fuhr sich durch das verschwitzte Haar.

„Heute denke ich, dass ich nicht hätte den Wald betreten sollen, tagsüber, da war er nur unheimlich doch in der Nacht, todbringend!"

Der Wald lichtete sich und Aris erkannte, dass die Sonne schon unterzugehen drohte.

Das durchkommen war nun einfacher.

Doch sie erreichte das Ende des Waldes nicht.

Der Vollmond stand am dunklen, sternenlosen Himmel und erleuchtete ihren Weg.

Aris war dankbar dafür, doch es sollte noch schlimmer kommen.

„Viel Schlimmer,"sagte Aris und ergriff wieder Alucards Hände.

Sie spürte die Gefahr schon, seit sie diesen verfluchten Wald betreten hatte. Und nun kam sie.

In der Form einer Bestie, die man nur für Legenden hielt.

Es war keine Vorwarnung. Kein Heulen, kein Knurren, es erschien einfach vor ihr aus dem Nichts.

Ein lang gestreckter Schatten schoss von vorne auf die beiden zu und sprang dem Pferd vor die Brust.

Aragon spürte Zähne in seinen muskulösen Pferdehals eindringen und bäumte sich auf.

Das Monster riss es mit seinem Gewicht nach hinten herum und nagelte das im Todeskampf strampelnde Tier am Boden fest und riss ihn mit seinen scharfen Zähnen die Kehle auf.

Aris war zur Seite weggeschleudert worden, sie konnte nur noch mit ansehen wie Aragon von dem großen, schwarzen Ungetüm in Stücke gerissen wurde.

Erstarrt vor Schreck blieb sie dort sitzen, wo sie hingestürzt war.

Es ging alles so verflucht schnell. Viel zu schnell für sie.

Erst als giftgrüne Augen sie aufs Korn nahmen, begriff sie rasend schnell was geschehen war.

Sie sprang auf und hetzte davon. Tränen rannen ihr über die Wangen. Aragon? Womit hatte das treue Tier ein Ende wie dieses verdient?

Ein schrilles Aufheulen schreckte sie aus ihren Gedanken.  
Sie drehte sich im laufen um und sah wie der Schatten sie verfolgte.

Rasend schnell hetzte das Tier hinter ihr her.  
Aber sie wusste, dass war kein normales Tier. Und sie hatte die Legenden gehört.  
Sie konnte es nicht glauben, doch nun wo sie dem Werwolf persönlich begegnet war, war die Tatsache schwer zu leugnen, dass an den uralten Legenden die sich um das verfluchte Transsylvanien ranken, was wahres dran ist.

Aris wusste es. Sie spürte nun eine der Legenden am eigenen Leib.

Das Unterholz des Waldes krachte und Äste schlugen Aris in das Gesicht.

Sie hörte das Untier hecheln und knurren, doch sie wagte es nicht sich umzudrehen.

Sie musste nicht mehr, wie oft sie stolperte und strauchelte, und es doch nicht wagte hinzustürzen. Die Hatz schien unendlich lange zu gehen.

Und so schnell Aris auch rannte, es gab kein Entkommen.

Das Untier war schließlich doch nah genug. Sie spürte seinen heißen Atem im Nacken, roch das Blut und hörte wie es absprang und sie schließlich schlitternd zu Boden riss.

Aris zog ihren Dolch zur Verteidigung, doch da hatte der Werwolf seine großen Zähne schon in ihre Schulter gejagt und zugebissen.

Aris zögerte kurz. Sie zitterte und griff sich an die Linke Schulter.

„Ich spüre jetzt noch den Schmerz,"flüsterte sie leise.

„Es sei mir unvergesslich! Unglaublich dass ich diesen Biss überlebt habe!"sagte sie nur und Alucard schwieg.

In Panik rammte Aris den silbernen Dolch, ein Erbstück ihrer Familie, dem Werwolf in die Schläfe, der sofort aufjaulend von ihr abließ und zur Seite umkippte.  
Die Sonne ging in diesen Moment auf und verwandelte das Tote Tier wieder in seine Menschliche Gestalt.

Es war ein Mann, ungefähr Mitte 30. So schien es auf jeden Fall.

Doch heute weiß Aris auch, dass der Mann schon über die Hundert Jahre gewesen sein konnte.

„Der einzigste Weg einen Werwolf zu töten ist kurz vor Sonnenaufgang mit einem Silbergeschoss in seinen Kopf zuschießen,"sagte Aris zu Alucard.

„Zu jeder anderen Zeit ist es nicht tödlich. Aber das weißt du ja schon."

Aris senkte den Kopf und ließ Alucard wieder los und stand auf.  
"Morgen ist Vollmond Alucard,"sagte sie leise.

„Morgen werde ich wieder morden. Es ist nicht zu vermeiden!"

Alucard sah sie einen Augenblick lang an und stand dann auf.

Er ging um den Tisch herum auf Aris zu und legte ihr seine langen Arme um die Schultern.

Aris lehnte sich an seine Brust.  
"Tut mir leid Alucard,"flüsterte sie leise, doch Alucard erwiderte nichts.

„Es gibt kein Heilmittel?"fragte er schließlich und sah Aris an.

Diese schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nur den Tod,"sagte sie und spürte wie Alucard sie noch fester an sich drückte.

„Das will ich nicht."

Aris nickte. „Ich weiß."

Sie standen eine Weile so da und schwiegen.

Der Vampir küsste Aris sanft auf die Stirn und nahm sie fester in seine Arme.

„Ich liebe dich,"sagte er leise. Aris schwieg einen Moment und blickte ihn an.  
Dann löste sie sich aus der Umarmung.

„Versprich mir eins,"sagte sie leise.  
"Sollte ich dich irgendwann wieder versuchen zu töten, sieh zu dass du mich zuerst Kalt machst!"

Der Vampir sah sie verständnislos an.

„Ich möchte nicht erwachen und erfahren dass ich die Liebe meines Lebens gefressen habe,"sagte Aris leise und legte ihre Arme um Alucard.

Alucard drückte sie fest an sich und küsste sie mit soviel Liebe und Leidenschaft, dass Aris Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

Warum war ihr ein normales Leben vergönnt? Warum musste sie so eine gefährliche Bestie sein?

Warum durfte sie Alucard nicht lieben? Warum liebte sie ihn trotzdem?

Es schien alles so ungerecht.

„Denk jetzt bitte nicht daran,"flüsterte Alucard leise.  
"Sei mit den Gedanken bei mir, noch hast du fast die ganze Nacht Zeit!"

Er küsste sie wieder und vertiefte dabei seinen Kuss.

Aris zögerte kurz, wollte zurücktreten, doch der Vampir hielt sie fest.

Seine feuchten Lippen waren kühl, seine Haut selbst kalt.

Seine Zunge rieb sich sanft an ihrer und entlockte Aris ein leises stöhnen.

Alucard ließ von ihrem Mund ab und widmete sich seiner Lieblingsstelle, den Hals.

Aris zitterte unter der Berührung seiner Zunge an ihrem Hals. Aber sie würde ihn nicht noch einmal erlauben von ihr Blut zu saugen. Er hatte schon vorhin genug bekommen.

Sie drückte seinen Kopf von ihrem Hals weg.  
"Du hast schon genug gehabt,"sagte sie leise. Er nickte und küsste sie wieder.

Der Vampir zog sie mit sich zu seinem Sarg.

Er hob sie auf seine Arme und legte Aris darin ab, ehe er hinzu stieg und den Deckel schloss.

Es war ihm egal, was morgen Nacht war.

Wichtig war nur, was heute sein würde. Für ihn und Aris.

Jo, recht kurz, ich weiß.

Ich hoffe trotzdem dass es euch gefallen hat.

Eigentlich wollte ich noch nen kleinen Lemonteil schreiben.

Aber da trau ich mich noch nicht so wirklich ran. In Wirklichkeit hab ich das versucht und vier oder fünfmal gelöscht. Ich schätze, dazu tauge ich nichts.

Nun denn, bis zum nächsten Fanfic

Liebe Grüße

NAZ


End file.
